1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air cushions of the type comprising chambers filled with air between two films of thermoplastic material, and to devices for filling and sealing such air cushions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 471,580, filed May 20, 1974 (the disclosure whereof is incorporated by reference herein) teaches and claims a novel inflatable cushion configuration and a simple and versatile system which affords inflating and sealing previously prepared inflatable air cushions of the new configuration at the site of their intended use. The novel cushions claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 471,580, comprise two thin flexible films each having at least one surface formed by a heat sealable thermoplastic material. The films are positioned with their thermoplastic surfaces in face to face contact, and are fused together in discrete areas to provide a plurality of inflatable chambers between the films disposed around an opening in at least one of the films, with each chamber having a separate inlet passageway communicating with the opening. The system claimed includes this novel cushion and a device comprising nozzle means for directing air into the opening and inlet passageways to simultaneously inflate all the chambers, and a means for sealing shut the inlet passageways around the opening to seal an inflated cushion.